Haunted By You
by amethystlex67
Summary: Elena Gilbert was dead. And Caroline Forbes was forever going to be haunted by the sociopathic murderer who killed her. What happens when a year later, he turns up at her door again? *Previously You Again
1. Prologue

**Haunted By You**

Elena Gilbert was dead. And Caroline Forbes was forever going to be haunted by the sociopathic murderer who killed her. What happens when a year later, he turns up at her door again?

* * *

Prologue

Caroline Forbes was haunted by memories that she would never in a million years be able to erase. She will never forget that fateful night in the Originals' mansion, the last night she ever saw any of those thousand year old beings. That night changed everything in her life. Every single one of their lives. For the first time, she couldn't bring herself to be hopeful. For the first time, she actually felt like a chapter in their lives had closed and there wasn't going to be a next one. It was the end of the story. The end of the line. And it all happened in that one night.

It had started out as a night like any other. Damon and Stefan were still trying to kill Klaus, Bonnie was helping them by going through old grimoires, while Caroline watched as everyone plotted to kill the man her boyfriend's life was dependent on.

But then they got that phone call and everything changed.

Klaus had Elena, Jeremy told them. Everyone dropped what they were doing to rush to the hybrid's mansion.

They found her lying in a coffin. No doubt a leftover from when he carted around his siblings. She was pale and unconscious, her blood seeming to have been drained out of her. Her body lay limp and lifeless, and if it weren't for her faint heartbeat, Caroline would have sworn she was dead.

At the sight of the doppelganger, the Salvatores rushed to her side, but they found themselves unable to, blocked by some form of magic hindering them from moving closer. Bonnie tried to get closer too, but she found her skin scorching whenever she went near the casket.

Finally, the Original Hybrid showed himself, smiling smugly as he always did. "I'm sorry, loves. Can't have you interfering with my ritual again."

Stefan was the first to speak up. "What have you done to her, Klaus?"

"Why, I'm giving her everything she asked for, mate. Peace and security for her loved ones." Caroline heard a low growl escape Damon's lips. "Now, now, don't put your frustrations on me. I'm simply obliging to her request."

"Let her go, Klaus," Damon demanded. He looked just about ready to tear off the hybrid's head.

"And let all this go to waste? Wouldn't that be a shame?"

That made Caroline notice how nicely the entire room had been decorated. A selection of flowers adorned each side of the coffin and the rest of the room was lit beautifully with candles.

"I don't know what sick party you're throwing, but we can't stay. Sorry to disappoint." Stefan was trying his hardest to stay calm, but it was obvious to Caroline that he wasn't thinking clearly anymore. Any time soon, either of the Salvatores would lose it.

Klaus laughed like he'd just heard a joke. "Oh, this isn't a party, mate."

He took one step closer to Elena and smirked before turning back to them.

"It's a funeral."

Damon lunged at Klaus as soon as the words escaped his lips. What he met with though, wasn't the hybrid himself, but a different blonde.

"Hello, lover. Miss me?"

Rebekah looked at him sweetly before her smile turned into a scowl. She threw Damon against the wall and in no less than a minute had a wooden stake right through him. Caroline attacked her on impulse and was able to get her off the elder Salvatore. She was relieved to see that the stake was pierced through his stomach and not his heart. Stefan had gone off to attack Klaus, but she was afraid how much longer the Salvatore could take it. Klaus was a hybrid after all. One bite and he's a goner.

She saw Bonnie reciting a spell, directing her energy at the coffin. Klaus soon materialized beside her though, having already cast aside a now unconscious Stefan.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I'm afraid your services won't be needed today."

He covered her mouth with his palm.

"Bonnie, no!" Caroline cried, but it was useless. Within the minute, she fell to the ground just as Stefan had.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Rebekah charging at her. She was too stunned to move away. Her face crashed onto the cold floor and the Original held her in place. If she moved by just a little bit, she was sure the older vampire wouldn't have second thoughts about snapping her neck.

Two Salvatores, one witch, and one baby vampire. All of them failed to save Elena Gilbert from her horrible fate that day.

Turning to the hybrid, she pleaded, "Klaus, please. Don't do this."

His blue orbs met hers. For a split second, his facial features softened, almost showing signs of regret and remorse. A flicker of hope grew inside her. Maybe there was more to the hybrid after all – maybe he still had his humanity in check.

But she was wrong.

"Forgive me, love. It's nothing personal."

He threw a match behind him. The coffin was engulfed in a sudden burst of flames.

Elena Gilbert was dead.

This time, there wasn't any back up plan to make sure she would live.

Everyone had a hard time adapting. For three years, their lives revolved around this girl. And now, she was just…gone.

The Originals left Mystic Falls. The human blood bag was dead. They had no reason to stay. No one wanted them to stay.

Jeremy wallowed into a depression. He'd officially lost every last one of his family. He was sent to a therapist, and he got better. But no one ever saw him smile again. He never found any reason to.

Bonnie couldn't accept it. She would search grimoires day and night, looking for a spell to find her. To contact her. Even if she was on the other side. She just needed to talk to her. To listen to her voice. To say goodbye even. Anything. She just needed to know that she was okay.

Damon was in denial. He went about his usual business – drinking in the middle of the day, messing around during council meetings, annoying his brother about being a brooding sap. He hadn't let her death sink in yet. He didn't want to acknowledge that she was never coming back.

Stefan blamed himself. He beat himself up for bringing her into the darkness of his world. He drowned his sorrows in alcohol, until one day, he left Mystic Falls. All he left was a letter that said he wanted to leave behind all the pain and the suffering. But he knew it would follow him no matter where he went.

And then there was Caroline, who had witnessed her death personally. She tried to make sure everyone was happy – or at least, as happy as they could be. She made sure no one ever lost it and gave up. She couldn't bear at the thought of losing anyone else.

One year passed by and everyone made it through. They were all haunted by Elena's death, but somehow, they managed to move on.

Elena Gilbert was dead. But all was right in Mystic Falls.

For now.

* * *

_So for those who followed You Again, then yes. This is the reboot. I started twisting the plot even further and ended up with this. I wanted to see what you guys thought about it before continuing though. I accidentally deleted You Again permanently so I couldn't tell you about it there. Sound off in the reviews section about whether or not I should continue this._ )

[This somehow got into the Klaus/Elena category. Ick. Just to be clear, this is a Klaroline fic. ;)]

- Lexi


	2. Option C

**Haunted By You**

Elena Gilbert was dead. And Caroline Forbes was forever going to be haunted by the sociopathic murderer who killed her. What happens when a year later, he turns up at her door again?

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! Super thanks to **Katerina The Von, mom2kids, Katebeth, Ivucha, shootingstarsareawesome, beverlie4055, laliela, and DGleetfox **for reviewing the prologue. Your reviews make my day! ;)_

_So I tried a more dialogue-driven writing style in this one. Hope you guys like it. ;)_

* * *

Chapter 1: Option C

Caroline Forbes never thought she'd live to see the day that Klaus Mikaelson would stand on her doorway, holding out a bouquet of white tulips to her. He was flashing that ridiculous boyish grin of his, his head titled slightly to the side, eyes looking straightly into hers.

If anyone saw them right now, he would look like a normal guy trying to win over a girl's affections with a romantic gesture.

How looks really could be deceiving.

_He was smirking at her, mischief dancing in his eyes. His hand was held out to her expectantly. As if she would ever take his hand._

"_I'm not going with you anywhere." She crossed her arms across her chest. She felt good about herself. It wasn't hard at all to reject the damned hybrid._

"_Come on, love. One day. That's all I ask of you." He was still smiling like a crazy, lovesick puppy, thinking he's adorable with those blue-green eyes and deep set dimples. There should be a law prohibiting psycho killers with dimples like that from smiling. It wasn't right._

"_And why should I go with you? You're a constant threat to our lives."_

"_Exactly. You can keep a close eye on me and report anything suspicious that you might see."_

_He was so obviously enjoying this._

"_What's your motive?"_

_He feigned surprise. "Pardon?" _

_He actually feigned surprise! Uh, hello? Nothing surprising here._

"_Your ulterior motive. There's gotta be something in this for you."_

"_I get the company of a lovely lady," he answered. "What more could I ask for?"_

"_Nuh-uh. No way. You're up to something."_

_He sighed heavily at her stubbornness. Yeah, that's right, hybrid boy. Give up already!_

"_If you're not going to tell me what it is, then why don't you get the hell out of my porch?"_

_She was about to close the door on him when he spoke._

"_I'm leaving town tomorrow." She froze in mid-action. "If I may, I'd like to spend my last day here with you." _

_He looked at her hopefully, eagerly anticipating her response._

_She hadn't expected him to leave yet. It all came to her as a shock. To be honest, she felt bad that the only thing he wanted before he left was a day with her. He looked honestly sincere too. One day couldn't hurt right? Throwing all sense and logic aside, she nodded. "Fine. But you have to promise me no one gets hurt today. And after this, you leave everyone in peace."_

_He smiled victoriously, genuine joy in his eyes. "I promise."_

That filthy, lying bastard.

She saw two options regarding her next move.

A: she takes the tulips, throws them to the ground and stomps on them along with the crap-ass apology that was sure to follow. Then she slams the door at him before he can say another word.

B: she calls out to Bonnie and tells her to give the guy a freaking aneurysm – oh and she better make it a good one – before she shuts the door on him, refusing any further conversation with the dimpled devil.

But there was always Option C: all of the above.

Only, of course, Bonnie wasn't there at the moment. Option A it is then.

She smiled at him sarcastically for a second, before she turned it into a scowl complete with the death glare and the bitchy attitude to match.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"I told you, love. I'm a persistent man." He raised the flowers just a wee bit, extending it farther to her. "I'm willing to wait for you, even if it takes a century."

She really wished she was a witch right then. That way she could burn the damn tulips along with him.

"Well it's only been a year. We can talk when the other ninety-nine are up."

"If only I could stay away that long, sweetheart. But every time I tell myself to give up, the memory of your smile reminds me that you're worth it."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Get a life."

"How can I when the life I desire requires you to be a part of it?"

She wanted to gag. Never would she consider a life with him. Not after what he'd done that night. "Seriously? I'd rather die."

"Technically, love, you already are. Dead, I mean." Him and his smartass comments.

The conversation had gone too long for her liking.

"Go to hell." She shut the door behind her, heading immediately to the kitchen. Where did Bonnie keep the keg?

Even though she was good distance away from him, she could still hear him knocking. "Open the door, love."

Aren't vampire senses just nifty?

She poked her head into the fridge and grimaced when she couldn't find any beer.

"Don't test my patience, sweetheart. You know I can always knock down the door."

"Doesn't mean you can get in," she sing-songed. She really should thank Stefan for giving her the idea to buy the apartment under Bonnie's name.

She went through the cabinets, taking out everything from cereal boxes to boxes of pasta that they'd long forgotten were still there. Maybe they could have that for dinner tonight. She searched the cupboard long and hard.

Aha!

As always, Bonnie hid the good stuff behind the healthy oat bars that only she liked.

Typical Bonnie.

She poured herself a glass of the well-aged wine. She'd taken but one sip before she heard Klaus pounding on the door again.

"Do what you want, Klaus. No one's opening that for you."

"I'll just wait 'til Bonnie gets here then. I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I had a little chat with her. You said so yourself, I can do what I want."

"Stay the hell away from Bonnie."

"What do you think? Shall I greet her with a hold on her throat? Or should I go for the more satisfying hold on her heart?"

He was too satisfied when she opened the door, eyes narrowed into slits. "You're sick."

His eyes were gleaming with amusement. "Ah, you're speaking to me again. Wonderful." He brought up the flowers from his side and held it towards her. "Flowers, my love?"

She snatched the bouquet from his hands and gave him a hard smile before throwing the flowers at his chest. "I don't think so."

"That's not very polite." He bent down to pick up the flowers, his face unamused. "Unless you want your friend Matt to suffer the consequences, I suggest you accept these flowers graciously."

"You're lying." He probably didn't even know where Matt was.

"Am I, love? You know full well what I'm capable of."

She glared at him for what seemed like the longest minute, contemplating his words.

"Now let's try this again." He had fixed up the bouquet and though it didn't quite look exactly as it had when it came out of the flower shop, it was still presentable. "Flowers, my love?"

She reluctantly took the flowers, throwing them onto the nearby couch. He looked at her with a dissatisfied eye. "Is the most gratitude you can show for your admirer?"

"No, but it's certainly the most gratitude I can fake." She wanted to add that he was more of a stalker than an admirer, but she let that one slide.

She knew he didn't take well to people that tested his patience. He always looked calm though. Somehow, that was even more frightening.

"If you would just come out, I could explain everything to you. Or if you wish, you could tell Bonnie to invite me in. Either's fine."

He exuded confidence the way he held himself. There wasn't of pleading in his statement. He said it as if she had no other choice.

There was, however, always a choice.

If earlier Option C had been all of the above, it was now her other favorite option: none of the above.

"Or you could stay there and rot like the horrid monster that you are."

"Aren't you concerned about Bonnie's well-being when she comes home?"

"I can tell her to stay at a friend's."

"What if I told you I have her captive right now?"

"You're bluffing."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because if you did, you would have already rubbed that in my face a while ago."

His mouth twitched ever so slightly. This girl still knew him pretty well.

"I'll be back for you, Caroline. I assure you, I'll be much more…persuasive next time." He managed to secure her hand and brush his lips lightly over her knuckles. "Until then, my love."

* * *

Caroline recapped the morning's events to Bonnie over lunch at the only decent pizza place within the mile radius of the university. Bonnie had been going to the University of Virginia for the past year. Caroline had been bugging her about joining her on her trips across Europe, but the witch insisted on staying within the confines of her apartment – well, their apartment actually. They'd bought it together, but Stefan told them it would be safer to just put Bonnie's name on the lease. That way no unwanted vampires could pop in uninvited. Which had been her saving grace that morning.

"You should have been there, Bonnie. I mean, seriously, I wanted to freaking rip his head off!"

Bonnie was grinning from ear to ear as she took another bite of her pizza. "Why didn't you?"

"I'm not Damon. I'm not stupid enough to challenge an Original five hundred times my age." She bit into the pepperoni grudgingly. How she wished she could have pulled his heart out then. Just to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"You'd think after all this time, he'd given up on you already. Considering that he did…" she trailed off, her eyes wandering out the window.

Elena was still pretty much a taboo to them. As much as they could, they didn't talk about it. Especially after they'd found her parting letter.

Caroline grumbled in annoyance. "I still can't believe she did this."

"She did it to protect us, Caroline," Bonnie smiled sadly. "She thought she was doing us a favor."

Caroline nodded. "I know."

After a moment of silence, she added, "I miss her, Bonnie."

"Me too, Care. Me too."

They ate the rest of lunch in silence. This always happened whenever Elena was somehow brought up in the conversation. Even though she'd personally witnessed her death, sometimes, Caroline still couldn't believe the brunette was gone. That's it? That's all she got? Eighteen years of life as opposed to the eternity that she was going to live. Elena sacrificed her life for them. Caroline made a promise to her to live hers to the fullest.

"So, what are you gonna do about this whole Klaus thing?" Bonnie asked as they drove back to the university.

Caroline contemplated over the matter, clapping her hands together shortly after. "Nothing. I am gonna do absolutely nothing. He can come to me all he wants. He's an idiot for thinking he still stands a chance with me."

"Okay then. Just be careful, okay?"

"Always."

* * *

Klaus slammed the door behind him, somewhat pleased, yet aggravated at the turn of events. When he told his hybrids to track down Caroline, they didn't mention that she'd been living with the witch. The "invitation only" clause to the vampire contract was a great hindrance to his plans.

"Well that took longer than necessary," said a female voice behind him.

He turned to face the source of the sound. "You're home. I thought you were staying at the dormitory."

Rebekah held a suitcase in her hands. "I came back for some things I left behind."

He nodded.

"Did you get it?" she asked, looking at his bare hands keenly.

"No."

She groaned in annoyance. "I thought you said you would handle it."

"Patience, Bekah. We can't arouse suspicion."

"She can't be suspicious if she's dead," she said matter-of-factly.

"Say another word and I'll make sure you stay in a coffin until all of this is over."

After a long, deathly glare, she spun on her heels and grabbed her suitcase. "Just get me what I need, Nik."

He turned to her with a smirk. "Don't I always?"

* * *

Caroline was lost in her thoughts as she carried herself to Creative Writing 101. Bonnie convinced her to take a couple of courses to pass time. Normally, she would rather be travelling than stuck in class, but it was the only time she would get to go to college with her best friend. It was a sacrifice worth making. Two weeks into class, she was pretty bored with it though. Writing wasn't really her thing, she guessed.

As the teacher started talking about the day's agenda, Caroline's thought wandered back to her morning encounter with the Original hybrid. What did he want with her? There was no way he was there to rekindle whatever spark they shared back a year ago. Even though Elena had sacrificed her life for them, Klaus was still the one who took it. It was he who killed her. So what in the world made him think that she still give him the time of day?

Halfway through the class, her mind was still pretty much clouded with thoughts of him. Well this wasn't healthy. Thinking about sociopathic best friend killing monsters was never healthy.

She was so caught in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the professor dismissing them already.

"Now don't forget to submit those critique papers by Monday. I expect you to work on them diligently over the weekend."

What the hell just happened?

Caroline turned to the girl beside her – Susie, she recalled.

"Oh, Professor Henderson told us to pair up and evaluate each other's papers. Weren't you listening?"

That's right. Susie was also kind of condescendingly annoying.

"I'd pair up with you, but I kind of already have a partner."

Caroline tried her best to smile at her. "No, that's fine."

She returned a smile equally sweet – only hers looked sickeningly fake-er – if that's even possible. "Henderson asked us to submit in our names. Maybe you can check with him if there's anyone who doesn't have a partner yet. Although I'm not too sure there'll be any."

Caroline waved her goodbye and marched up to the professor in front. He went over his list until he came up with an absentee that day that was partner less.

"If you could just leave me a name and a contact number, I would be extremely grateful," she smiled at him.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to disclose such information, Ms. Forbes."

Caroline rolled her eyes. She could easily compel the old timer to give her the contact number. But she could just imagine her mother's horror when she finds out she's been using her vampire abilities for selfish reasons.

Whatever.

She was a vampire, not a superhero.

The professor handed her the name and email address of the person in slip of paper.

To say that Caroline's eyes widened in surprise would be an understatement.

"This can't be right, sir. Can you please check again?"

Henderson looked at her sternly. "Who do you think you're talking to, Ms. Forbes? I'm certain I'm able to read and write properly. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

He exited the room and soon all that was left there was Caroline with that slip of paper in her hands.

"But this says my partner is Elena Gilbert."

* * *

_So I'm apologizing in advance because it will take some time before I update again because I'm still planning this story carefully. I have huge plans for this story. Far bigger than anything in Blonde Distraction, Part 2 or For All That You Are. ;)_

_Reviews please! What do you guys think is up with that Elena Gilbert thing? And what the heck were Klaus and Rebekah talking about? Tell me what you guys think! ;)_

_- Lexi_


	3. Fair Game

**Haunted By You**

Elena Gilbert was dead. And Caroline Forbes was forever going to be haunted by the sociopathic murderer who killed her. What happens when a year later, he turns up at her door again?

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! So it's been a while, huh? Sorry 'bout that. I'm still only halfway through with plotting out the events in this story, so I have to be extremely careful about each chapter that I post. ;) No worries though. It's coming along nicely._

_Anyway, I decided now is a good time as any to post a chapter that isn't Klaus' death affected. I finally got myself optimistic about the finale and I'm not taking my chances by waiting until the episode airs to write this._

_Major thanks to **Ivucha, 08Ju, anon, klauslove, SweetyK, mea-kh, shootingstarsareawesome, Katebeth, beverlie4055, QueenDMS, TheOriginal'sGirl, NoseInANovel, and Di **for reviewing the last chapter. You guys made this chapter possible. ;)_

_P.S. The first chunk below is a flashback. You know, the italicized one. ;)_

* * *

Chapter 2: Fair Game

"_There. Right there."_

_The sun hit her just perfectly, he said._

"_Quit moving, love."_

_She felt tired and sore, but she kept moving, hoping that eventually he'd get fed up with her._

"_You're a vampire, sweetheart. I'm sure a caterpillar will do you no harm."_

_Her pathetic attempt at getting him to stop fell flat when he won't even lift his eyes from his sketchpad._

"_Klaus, we've been at this for half an hour. Can't you just use your vamp speed to, I don't know, draw faster?"_

"_Relax, love. It's been twenty minutes."_

_She slouched back to her position on the stupid rock, a pout on her face._

"_Don't pout, sweetheart. It doesn't look pretty in person, neither does it on paper."_

_She rolled her eyes and before putting in an effort to keep a straight face._

"_I asked you not to pout, Caroline. Not to look like someone just killed a kitten in front of you."_

_She gave him a cheery Caroline smile, hands up in the air as if to say, "There. Satisfied?"_

"_Good. Now do it like you mean it," he ordered, smug grin on his face._

_Caroline stepped off the stupid rock, arms crossed over her chest. "Why are you so demanding?"_

"_Why are you so stubborn?" He didn't pay any attention to her, focusing instead on the paper and charcoal in his hands._

_Caroline had just about had enough. She sped up to his side, aiming for the sketchpad, but he held it close to his chest tightly._

_Pointing a finger up at her with scolding eyes, he warned, "No peeking."_

"_Seriously? You had me sitting on a rock for twenty freaking minutes. Now it's either you let me see that goddamn drawing or I will seriously snap your neck like a twig."_

"_I'd love to see you try."_

_Caroline glared at him with squinted eyes, until an idea popped into her head and the corner of her lips twitched up deviously._

"_Is that Rebekah over by your car?"_

_He chuckled at her low attempt to distract him. "You're gonna have to try harder that, love."_

"_I know." She got up on her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek softly._

_Klaus looked like he was in a daze of sorts. She took the chance and snatched the sketchpad from his hands. Looking down at the drawing, she felt a frown forming on her face. It was of her alright. She looked beautiful, her blonde hair delicately woven into curls, the expression in her eyes peaceful – content, even – as she looked out into the meadow. _

_It was beautiful._

_It wasn't the pose that she'd been holding for over half an hour._

"_You don't play a fair game, sweetheart."_

"_Fair game? You had me posing for over half an hour like an idiot!"_

"_Bloody hell, it was twenty minutes."_

"_You had me sitting on a rock!"_

"_Twenty minutes."_

"_It was a goddamn rock."_

_Blue met blue as neither of them backed down, but Klaus was the first to look away._

"_Let's get moving, shall we?" He offered her a hand as if to escort her back to the car._

"_Oh no, we're not." Caroline walked past him and picked up the discarded piece of charcoal on the ground. "You wanna play a fair game? Fine. You are going to sit on that rock and pose _for half an hour _while I desperately attempt to make a decent sketch out of it."_

_He looked startled by her words. "You can't be serious."_

"_Oh I'm serious alright," she said, channeling the inner control freak in her, "Now get on that goddamn rock."_

* * *

Caroline glared at the sketch in her hands. The paper was kinda crumpled and old, slight tears already formed on the sides, the upper right corner folded into a what looked like a dog ear. Stupid sketch, she hissed, repeatedly asking herself why she'd kept the maddening drawing. Part of her wanted to tear it into shreds, burn it into ashes, crumple it into a ball and throw it out the window. But the insane part of her could only stare at it, frustrated with herself, before carefully rolling it up and tucking it away in her bedroom drawer.

_It's only been a year_, she told herself, _you'll throw it out eventually._

She walked out of her bedroom and headed into the kitchen. She might or might not have purposely thrown a glare at the cursed white tulips still lying on their couch on the way there. She was immediately hit with the delicious aroma of caramelizing onions and the sharp sizzling of garlic on the pan. Apparently, Bonnie was preparing dinner.

Bonnie was preparing dinner.

Bonnie never prepares dinner.

"What's got you in a happy cooking mood?" she asked, looking over the brunette's shoulder as she opened one of the pots – it contained pasta. She carried it over the sink, warm steam filling the air as the water was drained out.

"I'm not in a happy cooking mood," the witch smiled defensively. The glimmer in her eyes told Caroline otherwise. Setting aside the blood bag she'd been sipping, she poked her best friend's sides, making her almost drop the pot of fettuccine.

"Caroline!" her friend scolded, but she just grinned at her mischievously.

She squinted her eyes at her, a playful smile still on her lips. "What are you not telling me, Bonnie Bennett?"

"Nothing!" She avoided Caroline's gaze as she poured the contents of the pot into a huge bowl.

The blonde was determined to get an answer out of the witch.

"Bonnie."

"Caroline."

The brunette kept walking around Caroline as she went around pulling out bowls and serving spoons. Bonnie never pulled out serving spoons. Were they having a guest over?

After racking her brain through and through, she came to a conclusion. "Did that guy in French finally ask you out?"

"What? Him? No!" Bonnie rejected immediately, the shock in her face telling Caroline it was probably true.

"Then why won't you tell me why you're all smiley and happy and stuff?"

The brunette shrugged it off and turned back to her pan. Caroline pouted, bringing the blood bag back to her lips. What the hell was Bonnie hiding?

_Ding-dong._

The corner of her lip quirked up as she heard Bonnie's heartbeat speed up in panic.

"That's him, isn't it?"

One sun-kissed hand gripped onto her arm, but Caroline quickly shook it off and raced to the front door at vampire speed. What greeted her wasn't at all whom she'd expected.

Standing in front of her was the single most compassionate, supportive, brooding, self-loathing, hopeless romantic vampire – the only vampire she knew that took every episode of How I Met Your Mother to heart – she's ever had the privilege of meeting. She took in the warm smile on his face – something she'd definitely missed.

She took one step towards him and pounded on his chest.

"That's for leaving without saying goodbye."

Stefan laughed softly as he wrapped his strong arms around the blonde vampire. "I missed you too, Caroline."

* * *

After a long apologetic explanation on Bonnie's part about the whole let's-not-tell-Caroline-Stefan's-visiting-'cause-we-want-it-to-be-a-surprise-because-she's-always-the-one-pulling-surprises-on-us being Stefan's idea, they sat down to the meal Bonnie had so difficulty prepared – or so she claimed.

The chicken was dry, the pasta a little undercooked, and the sauce way too salty.

But they had a good time.

Stefan told them about his short trip to Italy where he stayed with distant family members – the few who knew about his undead situation. It just never felt like home, he said. That's why he'd gone back to Mystic Falls to find that the two of them had hit it off to college. He wanted to see them, he explained, they were the only real family he had left.

Well, there's the D word. But no one really knows where he is.

After a year of denial, he finally left town without a single word. No goodbyes. No see you laters. Just an empty house left by an empty man.

Caroline was cleaning up the table while Bonnie had started on the dishes in the kitchen when Stefan plopped down on the couch and noticed the bouquet resting on it.

"Someone's got an admirer."

His olive green eyes shot up to meet Caroline's.

"Why are you looking at me?" Her hands in mid-air like she'd been caught red-handed during a heist.

"I wasn't, but now that you're acting all defensive about it, I am. So tell me. Who's the guy unlucky enough to get on Caroline Forbes' bad side?"

"One, I'm not defensive." His eyebrows quirked up in amusement. "Two, how do you know he's on my bad side?"

"Well, one, you're talking about him like he's the evil spawn of the devil." She almost rolled her eyes at the accuracy of his words. "Two, white tulips are the universal code for 'I'm sorry, please forgive me.'"

"Since when are you the flower guru?"

Stefan shrugged in mock smugness. "So when do I get to meet him?"

"Who says you're going to?"

"Hey, if I recall correctly I was the one who helped you into your transition, Ms. Forbes. And now you won't even let me meet your new boyfriend? I gotta say, I'm offended, Caroline."

She scoffed at his argument. "That's for teaching me to hunt down cute furry woodland creatures."

She turned her back on him, ending the conversation. Stefan was relentless though. He called out to her witchy roommate who was busy with the dishes. She threw him a glance over her shoulder, ready to answer, but Caroline shot her look as if warning her not to say anything about Klaus to the 165-year old vampire by order of the sacred girl code.

"He's just some jackass who's been chasing Caroline around. It's creepy really," Bonnie explained.

Caroline turned back to him, a victorious smirk on her face. He shook his head and turned back to the coffee table books. She went back to helping Bonnie with the dishes.

"Um, Caroline- "

"You're not going to meet him, Stefan. He's a pathetic asshole who wants to get in my pants. I wouldn't pay him any attention."

"That's great, yeah. But would you two mind explaining to me what this is?"

Her heart was pounding as soon as the words had left his mouth. The two girls turned around to find the older vampire holding a note in his hands.

* * *

It was the note with Elena Gilbert's name and email address.

While Caroline was relieved it hadn't been some note from Klaus that she'd somehow missed, it was equally horrible to see her friend semi-hopeful that the doppelganger had miraculously survived what appeared to be her demise.

She hadn't.

The minute Caroline got the note, she'd called Bonnie and decided that they needed to check if Elena Gilbert really was still alive. They compelled their way to the University Registrar's Office, spending hours going through records of students until they located Elena Gilbert's file. They both felt like they'd been punched in the gut when the student's photo showed a young woman with platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes instead of Elena's – their Elena's – signature stick straight dark locks and brown eyes.

Elena Gilbert was alive.

She just wasn't their Elena.

With every word of Caroline's attempt to break the news to him gently, she saw the light in his eyes die down. Eventually, he bid them 'good night', telling them he would see them in the morning. The two watched him walk out of their apartment, seemingly having his heart broken all over again.

"Stefan, wait!"

Caroline ran after him down the hallway, a little too loud considering he could have heard her even if she'd only whispered.

"Wanna go out for a drink?"

He responded with a warm, gracious smile.

* * *

"To a new beginning!"

Even though they'd probably been saying that way too many times now, the wound still felt fresh, especially after this sudden Elena-might-be-alive situation. Halfway through the bar's liquor supply, she and Stefan were practically wasted, going over the good ol' times when things had been easier – when none of that Sun and Moon Curse (which turned out to be fake) mattered to them.

Somehow she got Stefan to loosen up before he turned to a crying fit about Elena again. He was grinding up against a girl – Priscilla, if she heard correctly – who looked like a complete whore (no, she's not judging or anything), but he looked like he was having fun. For the moment, at least.

She gulped down another shot of tequila before deciding that she should probably get Stefan home before he completely wasted himself.

"That's a quite a number of shots, love. Aren't you afraid of spewing out something embarrassing to a complete stranger?"

She felt a shiver down her spine as _he_ whispered into her ear. Taking in a deep breath, she turned to face the dreaded hybrid.

"I'm a vampire. I'd be more embarrassed if I couldn't handle my alcohol."

He smirked at her response, as he always did when they talked. He tilted his glass of scotch at her before emptying it in one gulp.

"What's a lovely young woman such as yourself doing here alone on a Friday night?"

He didn't know that Stefan was there, she realized. Better that he didn't find out, she thought. He'd probably just go about reminiscing about the 1920's when they'd been friends – brothers, he'd emphasized.

She grabbed her purse and threw a couple of dollars at the counter. Stefan could get home on his own. The important part is that neither of the two find out about each other's presence. She couldn't imagine what it'd be like if Klaus turned off Stefan's humanity again. She can't lose him like that again.

She made her way out of the club, confident that Stefan was too _preoccupied _to realize she was gone, and that Klaus would follow her out of the bar, just like the annoying little stalker that he was.

Thank god Bonnie stayed home. She didn't want to have to worry about the witch too.

"Caroline, sweetheart."

She wanted to hurl every time he called her _love _or _sweetheart_. It was absolutely nauseating. She convinced herself that after the incident. No more butterflies in her stomach or goose bumps along her skin. Just pure disgust. That was the only way she could live with herself.

"Hold on a minute, love." He grabbed onto her arm and spun her around. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were avoiding me."

"I am avoiding you, not that it's obvious or anything."

"Now why would you do that?"

"Because I hate you."

"Keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day you'll believe it."

She glared at him, furious that he was actually arrogant enough to think that she still harbored some feelings for him. She cursed herself for saying _still _when there should have been none in the first place.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"I believe I've made myself clear. I like you, sweetheart."

"Why?" The question slipped out of her effortlessly. "Forget it. Don't answer that."

If he gave her any more of that _beautiful, strong, full of light _crap, she'd seriously rather have a stake through her heart already. She may have almost fallen for it once, but he was crazy to think it'd work on her again.

"C'mon, love. Let bygones be bygones."

"Leave me alone, Klaus. I'm drunk, pissed, and not in the mood."

"You're absolutely ravishing when you're angry, love."

"Fuck off."

"Ah, such lovely words. You know, Caroline, people only curse when they have nothing left to say."

"Well I curse at people who can't take a hint. Get lost, will you?"

He sped in front of her, growing impatient with the seemingly futile chase.

_Why couldn't he just give up already_, Caroline thought.

"Come now, sweetheart, no use fussing over ancient history."

"Ancient history? You killed my best friend!"

"She chose to sacrifice herself. I only gave her what she wanted."

She rolled her eyes at his petty excuse. She kept walking down the sidewalk, content with the small number of people still out in the streets. She didn't want him lashing out on civilians if he lost his temper.

"I could have chosen to keep her alive," he muttered from behind her. "Make her my human blood bag. My slave until she dies. Her entire bloodline will be under my bidding for the rest of eternity. Did you really want that for her? I took pity on her and ended her misery, even if it wasn't to my favor."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"But you do. You do feel better."

He knew he'd hit bull's-eye when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Since her death, you've slept better. Eaten better. Lived better. The constant fear over your lives ended with hers."

He took one step closer.

"You hate that you feel this way, but truth be told, you're just thankful that it's all over."

She didn't want to hear more. Nothing he said to justify his actions was ever going to be acceptable. Nothing he said to lessen the guilt in her heart would ever suffice.

"Are you done?"

He didn't answer. His eyes just bore intensely into hers. She scoffed and walked past him. His hands were on her shoulder then, his fingers digging into her so hard, there were probably bruises on her skin.

"Do you realize how easy it would be to just take you right now? Bleed you off vervain and make you mine? I can compel you to want me, Caroline. Make every inch of your body ache for my touch, every word to escape your mouth be nothing but sweet surrender, every breath you take for the sole reason of my existence."

Her heart pounded erratically as he leaned closer and whispered to her ear.

"But I won't."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I will never compel your love, Caroline. Even if it means waiting centuries until I earn it."

He took a step back, his blue eyes still hovering over hers. "Have you forgotten? It's a fair game, sweetheart. And the fun has only just begun."

He left right after, the ghost of his words lingering in the air.

* * *

The music blared over Stefan's ears loudly, his head pounding as the alcohol slowly got to him. The music started feeling too loud, the room too crowded. He felt a hand wrap firmly around his waist. Only one girl came into mind.

He was disappointed to find green eyes instead of chocolate brown.

"I'm really sorry," he half-apologized. "I need to go."

The raven haired brunette dropped her hand and threw him a look of indifference.

_Bitch._

Lugging himself over to the counter, he pulled out his phone and pressed the third person on speed dial.

"Stefan?" her voice groggy as if she'd been disturbed from sleep.

"Where are you?"

She yawned before answering, "I'm at home. Didn't you get my text?"

It only occurred to him then that he had gotten that text.

Huh.

"Hey, are you okay?" Caroline asked over the other line. "You don't sound sober."

That's because he wasn't sober. Duh.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you gonna get home okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"I can come get you, if you want."

"I don't need a chaperon to come pick me up. Good night, Care."

"Stefan-"

He hung up on her and staggered his way out of the club. He reached the exit and took in the cool air of the wee hours of the morning. Before he could realize where his feet were bringing him, he walked head on into a lamppost.

_Really, Stefan? You can't even walk straight enough to avoid a fucking lamppost?_

He laid on his back against the cold pavement, a palm on the throbbing area on his forehead.

"Hey, you okay over there?"

He nodded at the brunette, raising a hand as if to say he was fine. She approached him nevertheless.

"You don't look so good. Rough night?" she asked, moving away his hand as he kept trying to hide the huge bump on his forehead.

Not like she hadn't seen it anyway.

"Yeah," he agreed with a small smile, "something like that."

"Here, let me help you up," she offered, intertwining her arm into the crook of his.

"Thanks," he said, flashing her a smile to the best of his ability.

The smile went away as soon as it came. If he were still human, he'd be as white as a ghost.

"You- I know you," he muttered out idiotically.

Of course he knew her.

She was the woman that he loved.

The woman that he still loved.

He found himself unable to move as he looked at the person in front of him in complete disbelief.

"You're alive."

* * *

_Again with the cliffhanger! I'm sorry. I love writing cliffhangers. ;) I promise though, Elena's current living or unliving status will be confirmed in the next chapter. _

_Anyway, did anyone see that interview with JoMo and Candice on MTV's 10 on top?_

_"I __think there's_ still some _room for Klaroline action_, I'm a _fan of it" - JoMo_

___And did you see JoMo's tweet, the one with the winking smiley face: ";)"?_

___Am I the only one getting my hopes up over this? Yes? Aww...:(_

___Reviews would be appreciated! ;)_

___- Lexi_


	4. Let's Pretend For Two Seconds

**Haunted By You**

Elena Gilbert was dead. And Caroline Forbes was forever going to be haunted by the sociopathic murderer who killed her. What happens when a year later, he turns up at her door again?

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! So I hope you still like where I'm going with this. This chapter's a little shorter. It was supposed to be much longer, but I realized that I'd have way too stuff going on in one chapter, so I cut it. Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, a lot of banter in this chapter. Hell, that's pretty much all this chapter is. ;)_

_Major thanks to **CeceVolume, Di, schoch26, 08Ju, Jenna, shootingstarsareawesome, QueenDMS, beverlie4055, **and **Ivucha **for reviewing the last chapter! I love you guys!_

* * *

Chapter 3: Let's Pretend For Two Seconds

_Stefan watched Elena laugh along with Bonnie from the corner of his eye. They were all going to have lunch, courtesy of Elena – take-out, of course. It was just more convenient. Not that she couldn't cook or anything, she said._

_She couldn't._

"_Turn that frown upside down, brother." Damon clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Your furry friends will still be there for tea and cakes after."_

_Stefan shook his head and sat himself opposite Bonnie. "What are we having?"_

"_Chicken parmigiana," Elena answered._

"_Mmm," Damon interjected, "Stefan makes a mean mozzarella. You should try it sometime. You know, when Klaus is gone and we all party."_

"_We're still not sure who created your bloodline, Damon. It's not that simple," Bonnie reminded him._

"_Bloodline, schmoodline. All this awesomeness," he referred to himself proudly, "cannot be from the same bloodline as Klaus."_

"_Well you're both arrogant," Bonnie retorted. "Maybe it runs in your sick vampire family."_

_Damon pointed a warning finger at the witch, mouth half open with a snarky remark, but the sound of Elena putting down a stack of plates on the wooden table stopped him._

"_Hey! That is an antique, Elena!" he scolded, lifting the plates as if to check if they'd left scratch marks on the table._

"_Oh you mean like you?" Bonnie remarked, which earned her a glare from the elder Salvatore._

_Elena let out a long exasperated sigh. "Can we please not talk about Klaus right now? I just want one day where he doesn't completely take over our lives."_

"_He didn't just take over our lives, Elena. He wants to _take_ our lives. And now you want me to sit down and play nice while the big bad wolf is out there somewhere plotting your demise?"_

_She didn't even flinch at his words. "Yes."_

"_You're even dumber than I don't give you credit for." _

_He walked past her, but Stefan caught his arm before he could leave the room._

"_Please, Damon," Elena pleaded. "One day. That's all I ask."_

_He turned to Stefan, hoping to see some sort of protest from him, but he nodded agreeably in favor of the doppelganger._

"_Whatever happens today is on you," he warned his brother. _

_And as if he flipped a switch, he turned to the others with his signature smirk. "Alright, one non-witch, non-vampire, non-doppelganger lunch coming right up."_

_Elena relaxed considerably and flashed Stefan a grateful smile. "Thank you," she mouthed._

_Little did he realize he was going to regret the day he gave that nod._

Stefan sat up immediately, waking up with a startle. Taking in his surroundings, he found himself in an unfamiliar hotel room, the sunlight flooding in through the huge open window. His hand flew to his forehead, where that huge bump had been last night.

Well, it's gone now.

And so is whoever it was that brought him there.

It couldn't just have been in his head, he thought.

His eyes fell on a note and a bottle of aspirin on the bedside table.

_Feel better, _it said.

But he didn't feel better. Not yet, at least.

First, he had a doppelganger to find.

* * *

"Hello, Judgey."

Isn't it lovely when the past simultaneously slaps you in the face?

First, Klaus.

Then, Stefan – though that was actually pleasant.

And now…

"Damon," Bonnie spat out with disdain.

"Somebody isn't happy to see me," he smirked.

"I'm never happy to see you."

"Still mad at me, I see."

"Not like you've given me reason not to be."

"Touché."

She left him hanging at the doorway, door open so he wouldn't complain about her _rudely _slamming the door in his face.

"Invite me in, Bonnie."

No response.

He continued to be met with cold silence until Caroline stepped into the living room, a bouquet of white tulips in hand.

"Bonnie, will you please just burn these already? It literally feels like these flowers are staring at me. Seriously. I had to check if there was a hidden camera in it thrice!"

Since the blonde was so completely oblivious to his presence, Damon coughed dramatically to catch their attention.

"Oh," Caroline gasped. "Hey Damon."

Without another word, she turned back to Bonnie.

"Are you sure there isn't some spell on these?" she asked, throwing the flowers on the kitchen counter.

"I don't see why you won't just throw them away," Bonnie offered lazily, pouring herself a glass of water in the process.

"Because," she paused suddenly, as if she finally acknowledged Damon standing on their doorway, she lowered her voice to a murmur, "if _he _finds out I threw them away – and he will coz he's a psycho stalker – he'll say that I can't appreciate good flowers and that I only threw them away because I'm affected by them."

Bonnie just nodded, surprised that Caroline even bothered to contemplate what Klaus would think if he found the flowers in the dumpster behind their apartment. As if Klaus would even go check the dumpster just to see if Caroline threw away the flowers or not. Now that would be a sight to see.

"You know what? Who cares what he thinks? I'm throwing them away."

She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, before turning back to the flowers with a scowl. "I should make you burn in hell."

Taking the flowers, she walked past the elder Salvatore, strutting angrily in her heels.

"Good to see you too, Blondie," he called after her.

Bonnie leaned on the door frame casually, taking small sips of water in front of him mockingly.

"Let me in," he smiled with fake sincerity.

"Let me think about that." She raised a finger in the air, eyeing him playfully, before her smile dropped and her voice went cold. "No."

Was she mimicking him? The thought crossed his mind.

"That's not fair, Bon-bon. You let Stefan in, but not me? I'm telling you, you're missing out on all the fun."

"How'd you even find out?"

"That you and Barbie live here? Simple. I asked Liz. It's not exactly a state secret."

"No. I meant, how'd you know Stefan was here?"

"I've been keeping tabs on my brother since 1864. He's not that hard to follow, especially when he's busy being extra broody over you know what."

Bonnie felt a lump form in her throat at the mention of, well, you know what.

Regaining her composure, she asked, "Why are you here then? Don't tell me you want to play big brother to Stefan all of sudden."

"Can't a guy just pop in coz he missed his brother and his two lady friends?"

"A normal person can. Not you. You always have some sort of hidden agenda."

"Oh how I have missed you and your judgmental ways, witchy." Straightening out his jacket for no apparent reason, he added, "Fine. I'll let you in on a little secret. On one condition. Invite me in."

"No."

"C'mon! Aren't you the tiniest bit curious why I took a day off from my life mission of spreading doom on all mankind to see little ol' you?"

As much as she hated to admit it, she was curious. She's so gonna regret this later, she thought. "Fine. I'm listening."

"And you'll invite me in right after?"

"I'm seriously starting to reconsider."

"Alright, alright. No need to be such a grump, witchy." He pulled out a small brown envelope. "I can tell you, but I'm sure you'd believe me more if I showed you," he said.

She opened the envelope, mouth agape when she saw what was inside.

It was a picture. Of Elena.

She noted the date on the corner of the photograph.

Six months after her death.

No. Freaking. Way.

"So, Judgey, how 'bout that invitation?"

* * *

Caroline glared intently at the sandy-haired Brit sitting in the table in front of her. He was relentless. Just absolutely fucking relentless. She'd been staring at the back of his head for over an hour now, unable to concentrate on the textbook she'd brought with her to study. She could imagine him looking all smug and smirking that his mere presence could affect her so much. He just sat there, sipping at his coffee leisurely. Not bothering to pay her any attention. At all.

Not that she wanted him to or anything.

No. No, she didn't.

No, siree.

The coffeehouse barista approached her, a tall Frappuccino in one hand, a flower in the other.

Oh god, no.

It's already been paid for, he said. He also said, he wasn't allowed to leave until she accepted.

She accepted. Reluctantly.

Glaring at the flower, she knew exactly what _he _was trying to accomplish.

Unfortunately enough, it worked.

_Klaus held out a single pink carnation to her, a heart-stopping grin on his face. There was sadness over his eyes that she could not quite place the reason of. She hesitantly accepted the flower, holding it close to her chest. His eyes bore into hers intensely. She quickly turned away with a scoff._

"_What's this for?" she asked in an attempt to change the topic._

_A tender smile played on his lips. "It's my promise to you."_

_She quirked an eyebrow at him._

_He opened his mouth to add more, but no words escaped him. After a second of recollecting his thoughts, he finally answered, "Of the immense beauty that this world has to offer, though I'm quite certain none of it compares to you."_

_She rolled her eyes in response. For a guy with nine-hundred eighty-two years on her (yes, she did the math), he had really _really _lame pick-up lines._

_As if he'd read her mind, he looked at her more seriously, "You'll see it one day, Caroline. There's a whole world out there waiting. You just have to open yourself up to it."_

"_And I'm still supposed to believe that this whole day isn't just a plot to convince me to go around traveling the world with you, one city at a time?"_

_He chuckled lowly, eyes on the floor. "You and I both know a plan like that won't work. Not with you."_

_She didn't feel bad. She shouldn't. But still, something in her felt sick. Turning to him with a small smile, "Let's just pretend for two seconds that one day, I do want to travel the world, I don't suppose I could take a rain check on that offer?" She realized she came off a little more expectant than she needed to. "Hypothetically speaking, of course."_

_Nevertheless, his face lit up at her words. _

"_Of course," he answered, the certainty in his voice unfaltering. "I'll be there. Every step of the way. I promise."_

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked, throwing the flower back in his face.

Klaus didn't even look the least bit surprised. "Pardon?"

"Oh don't you 'pardon' me, mister! I don't know why you've suddenly decided to show up again, but I don't like it! I don't like it at all! So you can take your stupid coffee and your stupid apology flowers back to hell!"

His eyes gleamed with amusement. "You're creating a spectacle, love. Please, sit."

As he said it, she felt the weight of a dozen eyes around her, staring – some in laughter, some in surprise at her sudden outburst.

"You planned for this to happen," she accused.

He shrugged. "How else was I to make you sit with me?"

He nodded towards the chair across him and she hesitantly sat herself on it.

"What do you want?"

"If I told you, you'd leave."

"Do you really think I don't see what you're trying to do here?"

"Tell me, sweetheart. What am I doing?"

"I'm not playing this game with you."

"I didn't realize we were engaged in one, love."

"Stop it. This back and forth bickering will just end in you getting your way, so why don't you just get on with it?"

"Ah, so you do acknowledge that I always get what I want. Good to know," he smirked with satisfaction and leaned in closer, propping both elbows on the table. "Since you're so eager to _get this over with_, as you say, let me cut to the chase. I'd like you to join me for dinner tonight. I'll pick you up at your apartment, seven sharp."

Was he really so full of himself that he thought she would agree to this? Oh yeah. He was.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She grabbed her textbook, ready to leave, but Klaus' hand shot out to take hers into a firm grip.

"Do you really need to be so difficult all the time? You know you'll give in to my wishes eventually."

For the love of god, could someone inject some humility into this person?

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?"

"You said it yourself, love. I _always_ get what I want. It's only a matter of time."

Hate as she did to admit it, he was kind of, sort of, I-really-don't-wanna-admit-it-out-loud right. He was a persistent man. She was sure of it. And the only way she was going to get out of his constant nagging was if she went on the damn date. But if she went on the damn date he'd come back for more and ask for another damn date. Then the next she knew she'd have been swept off her feet and compelled into liking the damn hybrid.

She shuddered at the thought. She would never, ever fall for him. She couldn't.

She had to get him off her back somehow though. If she said yes to him now and showed him how hopeless the situation was, he'd give up eventually right? No one can hold on that long.

With that thought in mind, she finally answered him.

"Let's pretend for two seconds that I do agree to this dinner and that I have a question to ask."

He smiled at her triumphantly, ready to answer whatever question she was to throw at him.

"What do I wear?"

* * *

_So, no major cliffhanger this chapter. ;) Although there will be one soon. Review please!_

_- Lexi_


	5. One Chance, Part 1

_A/N: My, oh my, it's been a while. Allow me to start off by expressing how sorry I am for taking this long. I personally hate it when authors take forever to update 'coz I sometimes lose the feel of the story after a while, so being the one on the opposite end really makes me feel uncomfortable. I'm not gonna bore you with the details of what happened that caused this excruciatingly long delay, but I do want to thank each and every one of you who are still reading this now. An extra extra special shout-out to **InuKag808, **for being totes awesome!_

_This chapter might not be exactly satisfying - that would be partially due to it not being finished - but I felt like I needed to get it out before people started thinking I was dropping my stories. I AM NOT DROPPING MY STORIES. I love every single one of them and while I might take a long while to update them, I WILL FINISH THEM to the best of my extent._

_So here's Chapter 4, Part 1 - hopefully Part 2 will be up sooner than later. ;)_

* * *

Bonnie looked at the picture for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon. How was this possible?

"Stop staring. You're gonna make it melt," Damon said, taking the picture from her hands.

Shaking her head slightly as if to snap herself out of a trance, she asked him again, "Are you sure that's not Katherine?"

It's easily possible, Bonnie thought. It only took a hot iron to straighten her hair after all.

"Yes, I'm sure." He showed her the photograph again, pointing to Elena's – or Katherine's – neck. "She's not wearing her daylight necklace." Pointing to her right hand, he added, "No bracelet or ring either. Granted we can't see her left hand, but it's safe to assume there's none. Katherine's always worn her bracelet on her right hand."

"It's weird that I don't find it strange that you know that," she commented which was met by a sarcastic smile on the vampire's part. "It's kind of little to go on with though, don't you think? It could still be Katherine messing with us. I mean, no one just suddenly sends pictures of supposedly dead people on your doorstep, Damon. It just doesn't happen."

"Ah, but Katherine was in Italy then. Stalking out dear ol' Stef." Bonnie's face crinkled with slight disgust. "What? Is it weird that I keep tabs on my homicidal ex who only ever really pined after my brooding baby bro?"

She doesn't even think it over. "Yes."

"Whatever," he shrugged, leaning casually back on the couch.

Bonnie picked up the picture again, head cocked to the side in thought. "What I still don't understand is why anyone would send this to you."

He looked at her with honest disbelief – with Damon she couldn't really tell. "Ouch," he said, taking the picture back in his hands dramatically. "Offense taken. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not entirely bad."

"Stop being dramatic, Damon. You know what I mean. Someone wants you to think Elena's alive. Question is, who?"

"That's what I came here for. I need you to figure it out."

"Come again?"

"Work your magic juju stuff on it. You know, track down some supernatural fingerprint on it or something."

"I'm a witch, Damon. Not a magic supernatural creature detector."

His forehead creased slightly at her words. "I don't get it. What's the difference?"

Bonnie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "How are you even sure it's supernatural?"

"Bonnie, please. Have you spent the last two years in a cave? Of course it's supernatural!"

Before she could answer his *ehem* pathetic *ehem* argument, the door clicked open and Caroline came into view.

"You're still here?" she asked, referring to the elder Salvatore.

Damon did that weird eye-widening thing he did when he wanted emphasize something.

"Rude much," he accused.

Caroline shrugged casually. "I just assumed that Bonnie would have sent you him home with an aneurysm already. Yet, here you are. Inside our apartment. Sitting on our couch. Not killing each other." Her eyes narrowed, looking at the vampire suspiciously. "What'd you do to her?"

Damon feigned offense. "Why do you people always assume I'm the bad guy?"

"Uh, hello? Have you met you?"

He opened his mouth to argue, but no words came out. He then nodded, as if having accepted his defeat and said, "Then let me use those exact words to answer your previous question. 'Uh, hello? Have you met her?'" his thumb pointed in Bonnie's direction.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him before shaking her head and turning to the blonde. "I'm fine, Caroline. We were just talking."

"About what?"

"Ooh you are gonna love this," Damon interjected. "Guess what I found out over the summer?"

"Hmm…lemme think. One, you're too way too old to be hanging out with teenagers. Two, you don't have any friends your own age. Three, you don't have any friends, period."

The elder Salvatore's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Not even close. Think knock-your-socks-off outrageous."

After a few failed guesses, she flailed her hands and sighed, "I give up. What?"

Just as Damon had opened his mouth to answer, Bonnie kicked his shin and spilled the big secret, eliciting a confused expression from both vampires.

"Stefan wears pink underwear."

Come again?

"Yeah, Damon saw him. In pink underwear. In Italy. He even took a picture. But I don't think you'd wanna see it."

Caroline turned to the dark haired vampire for an explanation, but he was too busy having a glaring contest with Bonnie. She had better things to do, she decided. "Uh huh. Right. I'm gonna be out tonight. Gonna meet someone for dinner, so don't wait for me."

"Cool," Bonnie responded, eyes leaving the Salvatore's without hesitation. "I have somewhere to go to tonight anyway."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be in my room," the blonde announced, before turning to the Salvatore to add, "Don't do anything I'll make you regret."

"Trust me. If I had any plans of killing Witchy, you'll be the first to know."

Caroline had already disappeared into her room when her voice suddenly refilled the silence. "Just so we're clear, I can hear you from inside. And I will be listening closely." She shut her door loudly, but not without first saying her parting words '_very closely'_ threateningly at the two.

Little did she know, the two were exchanging text messages instead.

_Explanation. Now, _Damon texted.

Bonnie typed in her reply quickly. _Not here. Gimme a minute._

Damon reluctantly nodded and gestured for her to proceed.

Caroline didn't know which to think about first. The weird thing that just happened outside with Bonnie and Damon or what she was going to wear for tonight. She was listening intently for any sound from the living room – there was none – as she went through her closet, waiting for the perfect outfit to just hit her. Klaus' answer didn't exactly help. Though he'd initially been taken aback by her question, he'd quickly formed up one of his taken-straight-out-of-a-cheesy-romantic-comedy answers.

_Dress as you wish, love. You'll look stunning nonetheless._

Seriously? If she'd known that was the answer he would give her, she wouldn't have asked. Then again, the only reason she asked it in the first place was to avoid directly saying yes to his offer. She was regretting it already.

She heard the doorknob turning and turned to find Bonnie slipping into the room.

"Hot date tonight?" Bonnie asked, cocking her head towards the red strapless dress Caroline had in her hands.

"Um, no. I'm just meeting someone," she answered, throwing the dress onto her bed. She was _so _not wearing that. She didn't want Klaus to think she was actually _trying_ to look good for their date, scratch that, non-date. That would make it seem like she actually cared what he thought of her.

"Really? Must be someone special for you to have to go through your entire closet for him."

Bonnie had a point. Why was she bothering to dress up anyway? It was Klaus for crying out loud. She wasn't out to impress.

She noticed Bonnie fiddling with her fingers nervously from the corner of her eye. She'd known her friend long enough to know that the brunette did that whenever she had something to say, but didn't know how to. "Did you want to say something, Bon?"

She looked strangely relieved at Caroline's question. "Uh, yeah, actually. I just came here to ask if you-know-who has been bothering you again."

Does you-know-who equal Klaus?

Probably.

Should she tell Bonnie the truth?

Probably.

Will she tell Bonnie the truth?

Uh…

"Haven't seen him around. Why? Did he come here?"

Why, oh why, did she just do that? She should have told Bonnie!

_For God's sake, Caroline, what are you doing?_

Bonnie didn't seem to suspect anything though, taking in her answer with a nod. "No, it's nothing. It's just that I figured with Stefan and Damon here, we should probably give them a heads up if he was still around."

"Oh," she nodded agreeably, though she didn't say anything more.

"Anyway, I should go," Bonnie said, heading towards the door. "Damon and I are gonna go meet up with Stefan."

Caroline forced a smile. "Okay."

Bonnie returned the smile and reached for the doorknob. Before she closed the door behind her though, she added, "Oh and Care? Just be yourself. I'm sure he'll like you no matter what you wear."

If only Bonnie knew that that was exactly the problem.

"_You're beautiful," he said._

_They were standing on top of the waterfall after which their town was named. She had no idea what Klaus hoped to accomplish with their Nature Appreciation Day, but it was fast approaching sunset, which meant he was leaving town soon. Strange as it seemed, she was a little sad that it was almost over. As much as she hated to admit it, she actually had a pretty decent time – a good time, even. She felt like she'd finally gotten to catch a glimpse of the real man inside the hybrid. He wasn't so terrible when he wasn't on catch-the-doppelganger or rekindle-his-bromance-with-Rippah-Stefan mode. He was actually every bit the man she used to dream of when she was human. _

_Then again, he could have been lying to her all day._

_Then again, she didn't see any reason for him to._

"_Do you say that to every girl you bring up here?" she asked, avoiding his sea green eyes. She always felt lost in them, especially when he pulled out one of those big cheesy lines that were supposed to make her go weak in the knees._

"_You're the only one I'd bring up here."_

_See? Right on cue._

_It just sucked that she fell for it. Every. Single. Time._

_She made the mistake of meeting his eyes at that moment and as she predicted, she was lost in them. It was always when she met his eyes that she knew she couldn't keep convincing herself that the bunch of baloney he spoke were just to get in her pants. They were always so gentle. Hopeful. Honest. _

_Dammit. How many times was she going to fall for that innocent act? _

_He's not innocent._

_He's a monster._

_A murderer._

_He tried to kill everyone she loved, herself included. He _killed _Jenna._

_He's unforgivable._

_Somehow though, none of those reasons seemed to matter when he grabbed her hand gently, pulling out a thin silver bracelet from his pocket. She should have withdrawn her hand. But her actions weren't exactly cooperating with her thoughts at the moment._

"_Will you do something for me?" he asked, his eyes earnest for her approval. He must have taken her silence as a yes, because he clasped the bracelet onto her wrist. "Keep this for me."_

_She instinctively inspected the piece of jewelry. "It's beautiful," she whispered, her fingers lightly touching the single charm hanging off the silver strand._

"_I've held that with me for over a thousand years. It's the only reminder I have left of my days as a human."_

_The charm was circular in shape, covered with embossed leaves and embedded light blue gemstones. It reminded her of Esther's necklace for some reason, the one Stefan gave to Elena. Must have been the fashion then, she figured._

"_It must mean a lot to you," she said. The man did hold on to it for a thousand freaking years, after all._

"_It does."_

_There he went again with his low, soft whispers. How was it possible for her not to feel anything when he was giving her something he's cherished for a thousand years? It felt like he was giving her a part of him. "I'm sorry, I can't accept this."_

_His hand covered hers before she could unclasp the bracelet. "You promised me today, Caroline. I only ask that you wear it for the day, after which, you may do with it as you please."_

"_Klaus-" she said, attempting to reason with him. But he wasn't having it._

"_I may be leaving tomorrow, but I'm not giving up on you, Caroline. If you think that there is the slightest chance for us, in a century even- just the slightest chance that you may feel something for me in return…then please, wear this for me."_

_His eyes bore into hers sincerely and despite her logical side telling her to look away, she couldn't. Whenever it came to Klaus, she could never just walk away._

"_If, however, you don't feel anything more than resentment, then you may throw it away and I'll humbly accept my defeat. It's that simple. I give you my word."_

And he better damn keep his word.

Caroline stood outside the café where they were supposed to meet – she couldn't have him showing up at the apartment where Bonnie, Stefan or Damon could see him – and wrapped her coat tighter around her torso, not because of the cold which she couldn't feel anymore, but because she was running out of things to do while she waited. In her haste to get out of the house when Damon started questioning her about her Mystery White Tulips Guy, she'd arrived an hour too early.

She'd used up the time going over her game plan for night. It was simple really. She was going to make him give up. That's all she wanted. All she needed. Simple as that. She just hoped things would work out as simple as that.

At exactly 7:00pm, a white stretch limousine pulled up in front of her and he stepped out of the car all high and mighty in typical Klaus fashion. She wanted to stick her tongue out at him.

"Well, love, if I'd known you were looking forward to this, I would have come earlier." His eyes run over her outfit. "Interesting choice of apparel."

She looked down on her simple white shirt, cardigan, and skinny jeans ensemble. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. It's rather casual, is all."

"Well, we're two non-friends going on a casual non-date dinner," she retorted defensively. When he grimaced, she added, "You said I could wear anything I wanted, right?"

Sighing heavily, he removed his hands from his pockets and said with a slightly forced smile, "I'm not about to argue with you, sweetheart." He took a step back and extended his hand towards her. "Shall we?"

* * *

After waiting for almost an entire day – he actually stayed outside the club since it was still closed until Matt, who apparently worked there, let him in – Stefan was starting to believe he was getting delusional. Every time he caught glimpse of a brunette, he would see _her, _only to be disappointed when it wasn't really her. How much longer was he going to fool himself into thinking she would come back? No one had expected her to sacrifice herself that night. There was no back up plan. She was dead. Gone. Permanently.

He gulped down the last of his scotch and threw a couple of bills on the counter, ready to call it a night. He pulled out his vibrating phone from his pocket.

Huh. Five missed calls from Bonnie. He must missed them in his thinking-about-Elena sulking. He opened up the text message he'd just received. It was also from Bonnie.

_Where are you?_

"What was so urgent that Bonnie had called him five times in one afternoon?" he thought.

Just as he was about to return her call, his phone is knocked out of his hand by a dark-haired beauty. The second he lifted his head to face her, he realized that he'd met her before.

"You!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him before laughing almost hysterically. "Oh my god! It's you!"

She was the girl from last night. The one he'd been dancing with before he came to his senses. She seemed drunk. A lot more than she did last night.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as she almost lost her balance in her six inch heels.

"Yeah! I'm fine! I'm _so _fine!" she cried, taking a step closer to him. Stefan felt the crazy detector in his head go off. It was practically telling him, 'go out while you can!'

What was this girl's name again?

He heard the sound of his cell phone cracking under her shoes.

Damn.

He picked it up and inspected the damage. He was going to have to get a new phone.

_And I actually liked this one, _he thought with regret.

"Oh my god! Did I break it?" She snatched the phone from his hands. "I. Am. So. Sorry. Really."

He pretended to shrug it off. "It's fine. I was planning to get a new one anyway." Not.

"Please you have to let me make it up to you," she offered.

He shook his head. "That won't be necessary. It's fine, really."

"Are you sure? There's really nothing I can do for you?" Stefan shook his head. He didn't like where this was going. Her lips suddenly curled seductively and she aggressively wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close to his ear. "Anything?"

Her breath reeked of alcohol.

Before he could scramble up the words to tell the poor girl to get the fuck off him – except, you know, nicely – she voluntarily untangled herself from him at the sound of another person calling out to her – scolding her, was more like it.

"Priscilla!" the sound of a young female called out.

Wait a second.

"I'm taking you home right now," the brown haired girl told Priscilla, grabbing her by the arm but Priscilla wouldn't budge.

He knew that voice.

The darker haired brunette shook her off. "Leave me alone, Elena. And stop acting like you're my mother. It's really annoying."

Did he really dare let himself hope again?

"You're drunk so I'll pretend I didn't hear that," she answered, grabbing onto Priscilla's arm again.

But Priscilla was able to escape her grasp and throw herself at him. He was almost sure she was only doing so because she was losing her balance from all that alcohol. "No! I want to stay with Stefan!"

Now when the hell did he tell this woman his name again?

The brown haired woman turned to him, finally acknowledging his presence. Recognition hits her as their eyes meet and memories of last night start flooding back to him.

The blurry image of her flashed in his mind. _"Hey you okay over there?"_

"_You don't look so good. Rough night?" _The concern still flowed with her voice naturally.

"_You- I know you," _he had muttered out idiotically.

And now here she was.

It wasn't just his imagination.

Her eyes were also widening at the sight of him, but while he was pleasantly surprised – and a bit confused – she…she almost looked as if she were scared of him.

Neither of them moved at that moment. He was afraid that if he did, he might wake up and find that she wasn't real. She was so close. Mere inches away from him. If he reached up and touched her, would she disappear?

"You know what? My friends and I have a booth over there," Priscilla then began, pointing towards the booths lining the edges of the dance floor. "You should totally join us!"

Elena, however, was quick to object. "Cilla, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"And I say it is." She tugged at his sleeve impatiently, flashing him a saccharinely sweet smile at the same time. "Come on. Let's go."

Elena stepped in front of them, blocking the way. "Priscilla, I really don't think-"

"I'm not asking for your opinion, Elena." It still felt like a bitch slap from reality – a welcome one at that – whenever he heard her say Elena's name. "It's either Stefan joins us or I leave this bar with him."

He heard Elena swallow hard at the predicament. She obviously didn't like the idea of him joining them, but she seemed to hate the idea of him alone with Priscilla more.

"We're so outta here," Priscilla said with irritation, snaking her arm through Stefan's.

Elena's eyes shot up with slight panic as Priscilla began tugging him away with her. She grabbed Priscilla's hand, and though her hesitation was evident, she turned to face Stefan, speaking out two words that renewed the hope he'd had for the night.

"Please, stay."

* * *

"I apologize, but I simply cannot let you in, Ms. Forbes."

You have _got _to be kidding me.

So Klaus, ever the fancy pants, chose some ritzy glitz restaurant – the kind with those insanely ridiculous prices _and_ even more ridiculous small servings – that just conveniently had a freaking dress code. He _so _planned for this to happen.

"What do you mean you can't let me in?" She gestured toward the smugly smirking hybrid sitting in the tiny lounge-esque set up they had for the waiting customers. "He made a reservation."

"Yes, but we really cannot condone your attire, Miss Forbes." The manager of the restaurant pointed once more at the plaque in front of him. "We have a strict 'no jeans' policy."

Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why couldn't she have gone for that white dress she got last summer instead?

This was so embarrassing.

The manager excused himself and tended to some arriving customers. She turned toward Klaus who was still chuckling to himself whilst sat on the couch. "Aren't you going to do something about this?"

He couldn't seem to keep his amusement to himself as he grinned widely. "Tell me, love, what should I do about this?"

"I don't know! Compel them! Isn't that what you always do to get what you want?"

"Au contraire, sweetheart. What I want is for you to stop being so adamant all the time, and I've yet to compel that out of you. I assume you'd like to keep it like that."

Her eyes narrowed into slits in annoyance "Then what now? And don't even think that I'll compel him. This whole shindig was your idea. You think of a way to get me in."

"Done," he replied smoothly, a paper bag dangling from his hand, offering it to her.

With her curiosity getting the best of her, she accepted the paper bag, spilling out the contents to find a gorgeous navy blue dress. Not just any navy blue dress either – oh my god, it looked exactly like the one she'd seen on Vogue the other day.

Dammit, he was using it to distract her from the real issue. Again.

"Ooh you so had this planned, didn't you?"

"I'm always one step ahead of you, love. I'd expected you to be accustomed to it by now."

She glared at him some more. Why did he always have to be so full of him? Oh. Right. He's Klaus.

Hybrid extraordinaire. Pfft.

After stuffing the dress into the bag again, she returned the bag to him. "I'm not putting that thing on."

He threw it right back at her, and she'd regrettably caught it by reflex. "At the very least you should try it on."

"No," she answered firmly, throwing the package back at him.

He then flashed in front of her, the bag in his hands, keeping himself only a mere breath away.

"Give it a chance, Caroline," he murmured, pushing the bag once more into her hands. "You might be surprised at how well it fits."

He wasn't talking about the dress anymore.

* * *

_So yeah...I suck. I know, I know. *raises hands up in the air with guilt* I do promise to update as soon as I can though. I just wanted everyone to know that my stories will go on. (Wow, now I sound like a cheesy love song.)_

**_For All That You Are _**_is sadly still getting it's third re-write, but it's getting there. *Fingers crossed* ;)_

_Now before I hopefully do not disappear again for a long time, I would just like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for bearing with my horrible updating pattern, and this filler chapter. Things will get better from here. I promise. :)_

_I love you all!_

_Yours always and forever,_

_Lexi_

_P.S. The new image cover for this story isn't mine. I don't own it. I just found it randomly while searching through Google. Am I allowed to do that? *confused*_


	6. One Chance, Part 2

**Haunted By You**

Chapter 4: One Chance, Part 2

* * *

**A/N: So, uh, yeah. Who here hates me? Oh, ME ME! I don't even deserve to bother you with an excuse, but I do have one! Not an excuse, but a reasonable and perfectly understandable reason.**

**I was, well, busy.**

**I know, I know. LAME. But that's really all that's been happening. There was so much work to do, this fic somehow just never got enough time to get finished. School work and just life in general has been piling up on me, I just didn't know how to balance things out anymore.**

**I'm so sorry. I don't even know if any of you are still reading this or if I'm just ranting to myself right now.**

**Again, I'm really sorry and I hope you accept this follow-up chapter as an apology. :(**

**-Usual disclaimer goes here-**

* * *

Damon followed Bonnie into the club. Instantly, he was hit with the eardrum busting party music they were playing over the speakers.

"Are you sure Stefan's here? In case you've forgotten, my brother isn't exactly the happy partying type."

Bonnie kept walking forward, making her way through the crowd towards the counter. "Caroline said this is where she brought him last night. He doesn't really know any place else, so I figured this is where he'd go."

"Great theory, just one problem. We're vampires." He didn't even bother to lower his voice on that last word. "We've lived for a hundred years. You really think Stefan doesn't come home to Virginia every once in a while? He probably knows this place like the back of his hand!"

"Look, I don't see you having any better idea, okay, so stop acting like a whiny baby."

"Stop acting like a whiny baby," he repeated in a mocking tone. "Please."

They both finally made it to the bar counter where they were met with a familiar face behind it.

"Matt Donovan. You work here?" Damon asked. Matt simply looked confused to see him and Bonnie there. "Well, aren't you consistent?"

Bonnie swatted at his arm as if to tell him to behave. "Have you seen Stefan around here?"

"Uh, yeah. Saw him outside a couple hours ago," he explained as he slid a martini over the counter to some brunette who smiled suggestively at Damon as she passed.

"Is he still here?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him around."

"So you're a bartender now…" Damon interrupted, "Well, at least it's a level up from busboy duty," patting his cheeks as if he were a little kid.

"Back off, man!" Matt cried, taking steps away from the counter. Turning back to Bonnie, he said, "if you wanna stay and wait for Stefan to show, it's cool. Just keep him as far away from me as possible, okay?"

He rushed off to attend to another customer on the far right of the counter.

"What's his deal?" Damon asked, eyeing the now-bartender Donovan suspiciously.

Bonnie just shook her head. "You're an ass."

"I try," he smirked.

"Let's split up and look around. If Stefan's not here, we're leaving."

Bonnie grabbed her purse from the counter and walked towards the sea of wasted teenagers. Her face wrinkled in disgust when someone almost fell on top of her. She felt someone pull her back when the drunk dude started to lose his balance. Turning around, she shouldn't have been surprised her savior was none other than Damon Salvatore.

"Thanks," she said, brushing off his hand without coming off as ungrateful. "So I'll go this way…" she began, her finger pointing to the left side of the room.

Damon's hand shot right back to her elbow. "Not necessary. I found him."

Following his line of vision, Bonnie found the light brown-haired vampire sitting casually in a booth with a bunch of teenage girls. None of them were particularly familiar, except for the one Stefan was talking to.

"Is that…" she began to ask.

Damon tugged at her elbow and pushed her along the crowd. "Why don't we go and find out?"

* * *

After spending a good ten minutes weighing out the pros and cons, Caroline had decided to just put on the dress. She'd gone there for a certain reason and she would be stupid to drag it out further than it needed to be.

"You look ravishing, love."

Third time.

That was the third time he'd said that since she came out of the ladies' room after changing. It was getting really creepy having him stare at her while she desperately tried to figure out the menu – cut her some slack! Most of the stuff was in freaking French for crying out loud!

The only thing she could understand was Salade – that meant salad, right? How unpredictable could a salad get? She decided on one by process of careful elimination – it was eenie-meenie-minee-moe. She pointed at it when the waiter had come asking for their orders.

"Now, love, you can't honestly expect me to let you have a mere salad in such a fine establishment," he said with a slight tinge of amusement. What was so amusing about her having a salad? What if she really wanted a salad? What's it to him, huh? Huh? HUH?

Okay, now she was just being stubborn. _Relax, Care. Listen to what the man has to say._

"I insist you try the steak, sweetheart. It's absolutely divine." He had already placed the order before she could respond.

Under normal circumstances, she would have argued, but she wasn't about to turn down his recommendation. He had lived for over a thousand years after all. He knew what he was talking about. Besides, it was steak against a salad!

The waiter came over with a bottle of wine in hand. Though she couldn't understand a thing on the bottle, she could tell that it was an old bottle. A really, really old bottle. The waiter poured some into both of their glasses before leaving with a court nod. Klaus was swirling the wine in his glass expertly, bringing it close to his face, relishing in its aroma.

Show off.

Caroline reached out for hers and took a small sip. Even though she didn't know much about wine, she knew enough to know good wine when she tasted it – she blamed those long afternoons stuck on Damon-watch really – it was a little something they came up with in case he finally cracked with the whole Elena thing and decided to terrorize the town. (Fortunately, he never did.)

"Might I ask what a vampire such as yourself is doing in college? Surely there are more exciting things on your list," he smirked.

"Rest assured, this dinner wasn't one of them," she replied with just the right amount of sass.

"Does this not quite meet your expectation, love? I had considered bringing the helicopter down here, but I thought it would have been a tad much for a first date."

"This is not a date."

"I beg to differ."

She wasn't able to reply as the waiter suddenly came back with their orders in hand. That was fast, she thought. He smiled politely as she thanked him.

"So tell me, since you're a woman of such high expectations, how did you find Barcelona? I would have gone to Rome, as I suggested, but I'm sure Spain managed to work its charms on you."

She almost stood up from her seat. "You followed me?"

"Just happened to be in the neighborhood is more like it."

Oh yeah. She was _so _convinced.

After a lot of hesitation, she answered, "Yes, I did enjoy my time in Spain. A lot, actually. Though I'm beginning to rethink it, since I'm now finding out that I had a creepy thousand year old stalker following me!" Her eyes had narrowed into slits.

"Don't glare at me now, sweetheart. Although I must say I'm pleased to hear that you find my presence to have such good impact."

"Ugh!" she groaned, "you are so frustrating!"

"Likewise, love. Likewise."

They finished the rest of their dinner in silence-ish. Klaus tried to make small talk, but Caroline wasn't in the mood to talk. She still couldn't believe that during her entire two-week stay in Spain earlier that summer, Klaus had been there. So what if she'd deliberately crossed Rome, Paris and Tokyo off her list of places to see? It didn't directly have anything to do with him. And to think she'd been so proud of herself when she'd navigated herself through the country without anyone by her side. In hindsight, everyone she met there _was_ a little too nice than she'd expected.

Now she knew why.

_It was a lazy afternoon in Barcelona, Spain. It was her last day in the beautiful country, Caroline thought as she sipped on her afternoon coffee. She'd somehow grown accustomed to the tourist lifestyle over the last two weeks – having nothing to worry about, other than whether or not she'd worn sensible enough footwear for the trip. She took out her smartphone and pulled up Google maps on her screen. Now that she was done with Barcelona, where would she head to next? Another place in Europe sounded sensible. Portugal was right beside Spain…or maybe she could visit Stefan in Italy – as long as she made sure to stay away from the capital city. _

_Thinking of Stefan reminded her of home and without really giving it much thought, she'd closed her browser and clicked back to her home screen. Her wallpaper was a picture of her, Bonnie, and Elena in their cheerleading outfits. Times had been simpler then. A hell lot simpler._

_Looking at the olive-skinned brunette smile on the screen just made Caroline think of all the things her friend had missed out on. College applications. Graduation. Senior Prom. They were supposed to go to the same college together. All of three of them. And now here she was in Barcelona and Elena was…gone. Just gone._

_Caroline didn't even notice the tears that had begun to stream down her face until one of the café waiters approached her. Probably to tell her she was scaring off customers by crying like that._

"_Miss Forbes," the waiter greeted in his thick Spanish accent. He smiled gently at her with concern. He extended his hand to her, offering a plain white handkerchief to her. "Compliments of the signor in table 2."_

_She instinctively turned her head to the table he'd referred to, but no one was there. Just an empty cup of coffee and an empty chair._

"That guy…that guy who sent me that handkerchief…that was you. It was you, wasn't it?"

"Well it certainly wasn't Tyler, love, if that's who you were hoping it had been."

She hadn't. She'd crossed off Tyler early on. They'd stopped seeing each other after graduation…not on entirely good terms either. They'd realized that they didn't want the same things after all. He wanted to stay behind and live a life in Mystic Falls for as long as he could. Then they'd move as soon as people started getting suspicious. They'd move to another small town, and start a new life again, only to move after every few years. Caroline wanted to leave as soon as possible. While she loved her mom and all her friends, she couldn't wait to see what the world had in store for her – the small towns were not going to be enough. She didn't want to settle in one place just yet. She wanted to move around and see the world.

Before they knew it, they'd begun fighting everyday about their future. It ended with them realizing that maybe there was no future for them. Not together, at least. Needless to say, they broke up. Caroline booked her first flight to Barcelona, and they just never saw each other again. Not even when Caroline had gone home to visit her mom. Or when she dropped by to pick up Bonnie when she decided to join her at the University. So it couldn't have been him.

It just couldn't.

Klaus, on the other hand…well, she'd simply decided it was best not to consider that option.

"Why didn't you show yourself?"

His eyes dropped to the ground momentarily. "I would have, had I known you'd wanted to see me." Eyes back on her, he added, "Had you?"

She answered firmly, "No."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat before clearing his throat and saying, "Let's get started on dessert, shall we?" He motioned for the waiter to come to him.

"I'd really rather not-"

The waiter had already walked up to their side before she could argue any further. He smiled at them with a silver food plate cover in hand.

"Klaus, I want to go home."

"Not yet, love. I have one last surprise."

"Klaus," she began to protest, but she was cut off when she saw what the waiter was holding under the plate cover – a thousand diamonds shimmering under the light, contrasting against the gold band that held them together. If she weren't so dumbstruck at the sight of the bracelet, she would have snatched it immediately and yelled "mine!"

"What-"

"Do you like it?"

_Uh, yeah. _At least, that's what she thought in her head.

"If you're worried about someone despairing over the theft of their bracelet, then you should be rest assured this was custom-made."

It really was beautiful. Think the most elegant piece of jewelry and make it ten times that.

Yeah. That good.

"It's one of a kind," he added. "Just like you."

Her eyes tore away from the bracelet and met his. They were gentle and warm.

That's when she started laughing. "I can't believe you're doing this!" she scoffed.

"Showering you with gifts? I must say, love, I'd expected you to at least be used to this," he replied with a tad sense of confusion.

She continued scoffing in disbelief. "Did you really I'd sell out for a stupid bracelet?"

"I don't understand what part of this implies you selling out, sweetheart."

"You are so full of it! Did you really think you could just buy me into forgiving you? Are you even asking for forgiveness? Because if you are, you're not exactly doing a very good job of it."

"Forgiveness is not what I seek. I'd really rather have your acceptance."

"Acceptance of what? That you're a horrible best friend killer?"

"That the doppelganger is dead, and she's not coming back."

That's when the everything else suddenly felt dead.

She should have reached over and slapped him. She should have kicked him in the groin so hard that he would have cried. She should have done something more than standing up and grabbing her purse. She should have done so many things like tell him off for killing one of the most important people in her life an hour after he took her home. She should have never talked to him again. Never seen him again. She should have never hoped that he'd have been sorry.

"Go to hell."

She walked out of the restaurant, not bothering to stop when the manager called out to her. She instantly regretted not bringing her car when there wasn't a cab in sight. Why, oh why is this happening now?

"Caroline!" she heard his voice call out.

He grabbed her wrist firmly, ensuring that she wouldn't break free – bruises were probably already forming on her skin – and pulled out a string of gold, dangling it in front of her.

"You forgot this, sweetheart," he said, his head looking down on her wrist as he attempted to clasp it on.

If it weren't for his firm grip, she would have pulled away. "There. Right where it belongs."

Caroline retracted her hand as soon as he relaxed his hold.

"Seriously? You're kidding me, right?"

"No, sweetheart, I do not play around with any matter that involves you."

She snorted at his words. "Like I'm supposed to believe you."

"You believed in me once."

"And look where that got me."

Memories of that night flashed in her mind. She felt as if she were watching Elena burst into flames all over again. She remembered how she pleaded him. She remembered how he ignored her plea. She relived the night when she felt like she had lost a part of herself watching her best friend die. She remembered how she told herself she was never going to forgive the monster who'd made her live with that pain.

She pulled the bracelet off her wrist, throwing it to the ground with a loud clink.

"Get the hell out of my life."

She had to walk a couple of blocks before she finally caught a cab. She was simply thankful he hadn't followed her. There wasn't anything more to be said. Nothing more to be done.

It was finally over. Things had finally come to an end.

* * *

"Hello, brother."

Stefan froze in his seat when he heard his brother's unmistakable voice. Turning to his left, he saw the devil himself, smirking as if he'd just busted one of Stefan's deep dark secrets. Considering the person he was sitting beside was the woman they both cared for and loved, maybe it did seem like he had been keeping a deep dark secret.

The strange thing was, Damon didn't seem surprised to see Elena. He just looked straight past her and shot Stefan a look that said "I know what you've been doing, little brother." Bonnie, on the other hand, had her mouth agape at the sight of the brunette, tears on the verge of spilling from her moss green eyes.

"Is that your brother?" Priscilla asked all of a sudden in a low seductive purr. Of course, she was kind of drunk already so it came out as more of a drawl.

Stefan stood from his seat and walked out of the booth. "Can I talk to the two of you outside for a sec?"

Bonnie didn't respond; she still seemed to be in shock. And Damon, being Damon, was already making a move on Elena.

"Hello sunshine. Where do you think you've been for the past twelve months?"

Elena backed away from him. "Excuse me?"

"Ha ha. You're hilarious. Now let's go." He grabbed onto the brunette's hand and started to drag her away from the booth.

Damon didn't realize that Elena still had in her hand her bottle of beer. She struck the bottle against the tabletop, causing it to break into thousands of tiny shards, catching the attention of all the nearby teenagers at the same time.

Damon was clearly unhappy about the situation. His hand grabbed onto Elena's wrist so tightly that his knuckles were going white. "What the hell is wrong you?!"

Elena looked so frightened, she looked like she was close to tears.

Bonnie stepped in and pushed back Damon. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't just drag her along with you, Damon! She's not your pet!"

"I've been looking for her for over a year and now that she's standing in front of me you want me to do what? Cry and ask why she left us? Do you hear yourself right now, Bennett?"

Bonnie opened her mouth with another retort, but Stefan didn't hear the rest of it when he realized that Elena wasn't standing beside them anymore.

He rushed out of the club as fast as he could and felt relief wash over him when he heard the doppelganger's quiet sobbing close by. With her arms wrapped around herself, he could tell that Damon had really scared the shit out of her.

He took a few steps towards her, but she must have noticed his presence 'cause she took the same amount of steps away from him.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't respond.

"Hey, about my brother…" he tried to explain.

She didn't seem to want to hear it though. "Pl-please don't hurt me."

"I won't. I'm not going to hurt you, Elena." He attempted to soothe her as best he could. It must have worked somehow because he somehow managed to close the distance between them and put his hands on either side of her shoulders. "You're going to be fine."

She simply nodded in agreement, though the terror was still evident in her eyes. She cautiously wrapped her hands around him, and for a minute, Stefan forgot the situation they were in and held her closely, perfectly contented.

That was before he felt the vervain slowly entering his bloodstream through the syringe that was now stabbed into his neck.

* * *

Later that evening, Caroline walked into a quiet and, apparently, still empty apartment. Entering her bedroom, she immediately sat herself at the dresser and set down her purse. After taking a deep breath, she pulled out a thin silver box from the dresser drawer. Tempted to open it one last time, she realized she only felt contempt for the blue-gemstoned bracelet and dropped it into the nearby trashcan without another glance.

* * *

**Now before you decide to kill me 'coz I couldn't have at least given you a happy comeback chapter, things WILL be better from here. I WILL TRY TRY TRY to update again and balance things out. At least once in two weeks is my best promise. I REALLY hope someone out there is still reading this. :( Please tell me what you think about the chapter, or if you want to just murder the heck out of me (through words only, of course), feel free to do so.**

**Love always and earnestly hoping for your forgiveness,**

**Lexi 3**


End file.
